A New Punishment
by Eclair1998
Summary: InuYasha should have listened to Kagome when she told him not to touch her homework. But did he listen? This story includes spankings. Please write reviews.
1. A New Punishment

These characters are not mine. I was also inspired by fullmetal224, so some of her ideas might be in this story

A New Punishment

InuYasha sat on Kagome's bed as Kagome frantically scribbled down her last answer for the question of her assignment. The mechanical pencil in her hand was nearly out of lead. When she finished, she shot up from her desk chair, slammed the pencil on her pile of homework, and yelled, "I'm finally finished!" This startled InuYasha.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" he asked with crossed arms.

Kagome turned to him and said, "Two months ago, my teachers gave me an opportunity to catch up on assignments I missed. There were over one hundred pages of homework. It took me over a month to complete, and now that I'm finished, I'm caught up with all my schoolwork. Now I can go back to the feudal era."

Kagome began to stretch her arms. She let out a huge breath, gathered all of her papers, and walked down to the kitchen. InuYasha jumped up from the bed and followed her. Kagome placed her homework on the counter near the water-filled sink where a meat pack was being unthawed and wrote on the top of the first paper "Mother, please copy all of these." When she was done, she went to the front door and put on her shoes.

"Where are you off to," asked InuYasha.

"I'm going to pick up a few items for the trip back to the feudal era."

"Can I come?"

"NO!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha cringed.

Kagome slid her front door open. "Oh, before I forget. InuYasha, don't you dare go anywhere near my homework! There will be serious consequences if you do."

"Oh, please. What can you do me? Your "sit" command is your only weapon."

"I guess if you don't listen to me, you'll find out, but I'm warning you, InuYasha. DO NOT even look at it." Then Kagome left for the store.

InuYasha walked up to the sink to look at the thawing meat, waiting to eat it. While doing this, he glanced over to Kagome's homework and picked it up. _Kagome says this is important, but it doesn't look special. How could this keep her from going to the feudal era? _He began to shuffle through the papers when suddenly, "Hey, InuYasha! I'm back." That startled him and made him drop the stack of papers into the sink.

"OH NO!" InuYasha quickly tried to grab the papers out of the sink: This made things worse. The papers had ripped into multiple pieces because of InuYasha claws. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" asked Sota, Kagome's brother. InuYasha grabbed Sota by his collar.

"Damn it, Sota! You scared me. Now look what happened." He let Sota's shirt go and grabbed a handful of wet paper. "Could this get any worse?"

Right after he said that, the front door slid open and Kagome came rushing in yelling, "Hey, Sota, tell mom to copy m-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence to look at the two awkwardly positioned boys. "What's going on?" Before any of the boys were able to say anything, Kagome's eyes darted toward the kitchen counter. When she could not find her stack of homework anywhere, she glanced at InuYasha and saw the bundle of soaked paper in his hands. She looked into his eyes and gave him an "I know you didn't" look.

Kagome pushed the boys aside and peered into the sink. She did not like what she saw.

"Kagome, I-I can explain," InuYasha stuttered.

Kagome furiously turned to face him, swatted the wet papers out of his hands, and then shoved him. "Upstairs. In my room. NOW!" she said with a scary, strict tone.

InuYasha hesitated. "Bu-"

"NOW!"

InuYasha was shaking with fear. He never saw Kagome act like that. But after a couple of seconds, he realized that the worst she could do was tell him to sit, so he stood up tall and said, "Now, wait a minute, Kagome. This was an accident. Jeez. It's just paper."

Kagome's face scrunched up. "Just paper?" She looked towards Sota's waist, and then back to InuYasha's face. "SIT BOY!" she screamed. InuYasha crashed down to the cold, hard floor face first. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Crash! Crash! Crash! "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! _Crack!_

A crack ran across the floor and Kagome realized that InuYasha body was putting a crater (or hole) in the floor. While InuYasha moaned and groaned with pain, Kagome walked up to her brother, kneeled on one knee, unbuckled his belt, and yanked it from his pants.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled while holding up his pants.

"I'll give it back to you when I'm done."

She turned around to see that InuYasha was sluggishly trying to lift himself from the crater. Kagome took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed his right arm. InuYasha was of balance, so she swung him to the table and slammed his cheek on it. Before InuYasha was able to think about what was going on, he felt a hard _smack! _on his backside. A jolt of pain shot up his back and down his legs.

"OW!" he screamed.

InuYasha turned his head to see that Kagome had a long, folded, brown object in her hand. It took him a second to realize it was a belt.

"Ka-Kagome!" he stuttered. "W-What are you doing?"

Kagome released the half demon's arm and placed her hand on his back while raising the other high into the air. "Isn't it obvious? You're getting a spanking." She slammed the belt in the center of his butt cheeks. _Smack! _InuYasha bit his bottom lip so a yelp would not escape his mouth. Kagome saw this and popped him again. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

The first blow startled InuYasha, so it gave him false assumption: _Kagome won't keep this up for long._ However, after about fifteen strikes, InuYasha realized that she wasn't playing and that he could not take her blows. It was too much pain. So he shove his was off the table, took four steps away from Kagome, and placed both hands on his backside. Sota could not believe his eyes. The great half demon, InuYasha, backing away from a spanking.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" asked Kagome in a scary, low tone.

InuYasha said nothing. He was too surprised at the girl standing in front of him. He was too shocked to see that she wanted to continue his punishment. InuYasha took one step back as Kagome took three steps forward.

"Sit boy."

InuYasha's chest crashed to the floor, creating a loud clutter. Kagome walked up to the fallen half demon and grabbed both of his arms, encouraging him to stand. Once he was standing, she turned him around so she was facing his back, gripped his upper, left arm, and then swatted him with the belt. InuYasha jumped and tried to run out of her range. Kagome yanked him back a smacked him again.

"Kagome, wait!" yelled InuYasha. Kagome ignored him and smacked him once more. This made him fall to his knees.

Kagome yanked him off the floor, put her left foot on top of a chair, and bent InuYasha over her knee. Moreover, with every whack of the belt to his backside, InuYasha yelled in pain.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR MY HOMEWORK. NOW GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS." With every word spoken, Kagome cracked the belt across InuYasha's butt cheeks. In addition, after the strike with the word "upstairs", she pushed InuYasha off her knee, and he began to run up the stairs to her room.

Kagome walked up to Sota and handed him his belt. He took it, and then asked, "What are you going to do now?"

She began to walk to the staircase. "I'm going to go find a thicker and heavier belt."


	2. Let's Get This Over With

Let's Get This Over With

InuYasha waited on Kagome's bed. He was trembling. He did not like having to wait with anticipation for a punishment he did not want. The first thing he did when he entered her room was rush to the window. He tried to escape through there, but it was locked. He thought about breaking it, and then he realized that if he did, he would be in even more trouble. Therefore, he waited.

A couple of minutes passed, and Kagome finally walked into the room. InuYasha's eyes immediately darted to her hand. He noticed that a new belt was in it. He gulped and tried to reason with her.

"K-Kagome, please listen. I-It was all an accident. I promise I won't do it again."

She snickered. "What you will do is bend over that bed." InuYasha glanced at the bed, then back at Kagome. He slowly shook his head. "NOW!" He jumped back then cringed. Thinking that Kagome wouldn't be as hard on him, InuYasha bent over the bed. "Arms out in front of you." This confused him, but he did it anyway.

Kagome walked over to the left side of InuYasha and tugged his kimono pants down to his ankles.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Kagome ignored him, placed her left hand on his back, and cracked the belt down his backside. InuYasha let out a loud yelp.

After about fifteen hard, heavy swats, InuYasha began to whimper, and his eyes began to water and sting. He planted his face in the bed sheets and clutched them so Kagome wouldn't see him cry. Twenty more swats later, he couldn't take the pain anymore. It was too much for him to handle. Therefore, he placed his hands on his stinging backside. Kagome did not like this. She whacked his hands with extra force. InuYasha yelped even louder and yanked his hands away. He began to kick and squirm.

"OW! KAGOME, PLEASE! I OW! WON'T MESS WITH YOUR HOMEWORK OW AGAIN! OW! PLEASE!"

By this time, InuYasha's backside was beating red, bruised, and throbbing.

Kagome cracked the belt down on his behind with more force than normal. This was too much for him. He grabbed his backside and rolled onto his back. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he screeched and cried out, "PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"InuYasha! Turn around!" said Kagome with a raise of her voice. He shook his head. "InuYasha, turn around!" He shook his head again. "InuYasha!"

"NOOOO!"

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief. She leaned forward and smacked his leg with the black belt. InuYasha screamed, but Kagome quickly clamped her hand over his mouth. "Excuse me? ' No,' is that what you said?" InuYasha didn't say a thing. He couldn't'. He could only mumble and whimpered through the cracks of Kagome's fingers. "You don't tell me 'no!' You hear me! Now turn around!"

InuYasha hesitated but did as she commanded. Once he was on his stomach, Kagome grabbed his hands and pinned them to his back. This way, he could not roll over nor rub his red, apple-like bottom. Now all InuYasha could do was scream and kick in pain. InuYasha pushed his face into the sheets once more to muffle his cries, but as soon as Kagome slapped the belt on his backside, his head sprung up, and a cry left him.

"KAGOME!"

"You better lower your voice."

"That was harder than last time!" She ignored him and whacked him again. "PLEASE STOOOOOOOOP!"

But she did not stop. She kept cracking the belt across his behind. It soon turned to the point where InuYasha was screaming a deafening sound. Long streaks of pain shot through him. It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. To him, it felt like the waist down had been paralyzed. After about forty more strikes, he gave into the pain. Kagome noticed this, pulled her hand off InuYasha's, and stopped.

Kagome could hear InuYasha's apologies through his moans and whimpers. "I'm sorry. I am sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So sorry." She gingerly pulled up his kimono. It wasn't until then when InuYasha realized his punishment was over. He sluggishly began to move his hand to rub his bottom, but Kagome swatted it away.

"No rubbing," she said with a strict tone. "Now you stay there."

InuYasha put his hands out in front of him. Through hard sobs, he said, "OK."


	3. A Twist

A Twist

Kagome stood in front of her brother's doorway and watched as he played his video games.

"What do you need, sis? I don't hear InuYasha's screams anymore, so that must mean you're through with spanking him," said Sota.

"I need you too tend to InuYasha."

Sota paused his game and looked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Kagome let out a huge sigh, closed her eyes, and grabbed the skin in between her eyes. "OK. This is going to sound weird, but," she looked up and looked Sota in the eyes. "I think I went a little too far with InuYasha's punishment. His bottom is really bruised and swollen, so can you make him an ice bath before mom comes?"

"Kagome, you can't punish someone and then feel sorry for them."

She sighed. "I know, but he's still in the other room whimpering".

The siblings hushed up and tried to listen. It was faint, but Sota could hear InuYasha's cries. "Fine. I'll do it."

Kagome ran to her brother and hugged him. "Thank you so much, little brother." She let go and ran to the stair case. Sota followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wait down stairs for mom." Kagome ran down the stairs and Sota followed her.

Kagome waited for her mother in the living room while Sota went to the kitchen freezer to grab a bag of ice. He then ran upstairs and dumped it in the bathtub. He repeated this about three more times, and then went to Kagome's room.

When he opened the door, InuYasha yanked his hand away from his bottom, stood up, and yelled, "I wasn't rubbing! Honest!"

"Don't worry, InuYasha. It's just me."

When InuYasha realized it was just Sota, he let out a sigh of relief. He wiped the remaining tears and blinked his red eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Kagome wanted me to give you an ice bath."

"An ice bath? What's that?"

Sota reached out and grabbed InuYasha's hand. He then began to lead him to the bathroom. "I'll show you."

InuYasha and Sota stood in front of the ice-filled bathtub. It made InuYasha shiver.

"Alright," Sota began. "Strip down and get in."

"What? Do you want me to freeze my butt off? I'm not getting in there!"

Sota sighed. "Alright then. You can either take back your refusal to get in the tub, or you can go tell Kagome why you didn't get in and possibly endure another painful spanking."

InuYasha considered this and chose the first choice. "Fine. I'll get in the damn tub." He stripped down, exposing his naked body, and slowly sunk into the tub until his bottom touched the tub floor. "I-I-It's s-so c-c-cold," he chattered. "H-How l-long do I h-have t-t-to s-stay in h-here?"

"About thirty minutes."

"T-Thirty minutes!"

"Don't worry. This will help your swelling go down. Look on the bright side: It's better than being spanked by Kagome." InuYasha nodded.

Back downstairs, Kagome's mother had finally walked through the door. Kagome ran up to her and welcomed her home, but then a sad look plastered her face.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you," she began.

"Hold that thought, Kagome." Kagome's mother reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. She then handed them to her daughter.

Kagome reached out and grabbed them. She began to shuffle through the pages, and suddenly, she realized that those papers where copies of her homework.

"But, Mom, how did you . . . how where you able to do this?"

"I copied all of your completed homework yesterday while you were out with InuYasha. I even copied the last worksheet you didn't complete, but if you already finished it, you'll probably have to redo it."

Kagome began to cry. "Mom, thank you so much."

She immediately ran to her room to complete the last worksheet. When she finished, she put it inside her school backpack. About twenty minutes later, InuYasha walked into her room with Sota and froze. Kagome turned from her desk and stared at him.

"Uh, Kagome."

"Yes, InuYasha."

He hesitated. "I-I'm sorry for ruining your homework. I-I didn't know it was that important to you."

Kagome smiled. "It's OK. Besides, my mom had a copy of my work. So basically, I spanked you for nothing." InuYasha's mouth dropped and his eye began to twitch. He was about to say something, but Kagome interrupted. "You know, I'm going to start spanking you more."

"W-What? Why?"

"Because, I like being in control of you sometimes. Besides, I figured out that spankings are your weakness. When you're getting spanked, you start listening to me more."

"But . . . but-

"Don't worry. I won't spank you for small things. At least, not all the time."

InuYasha went limp. More spankings? He could barely handle the one.

_More spankings?_ He thought. _Oh no._

Sota turned to his sister and shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to make a lot more ice baths."


End file.
